<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Romeo and Juliet but it's a oneshot so we're ruining it like they ruined Les Misérables in the musical adaptation by theodoorz (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788437">Romeo and Juliet but it's a oneshot so we're ruining it like they ruined Les Misérables in the musical adaptation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theodoorz'>theodoorz (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wonderous World of wTF- [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Tragedy, Bro - Freeform, Character Death, Don't @ Me, Doyoung - Freeform, F/M, Faked Suicide, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, JaeYong - Freeform, Jaehyun - Freeform, Jaehyun is a top, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Suicide Attempt, Taeil - Freeform, Wow, but like, but.., cuz i already knew, i feel sorry for them lol, i had no feelings after reading romeo and juliet, nct - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform, that's some sad stuff right there, woah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theodoorz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Jaehyun and Prince Taeyong are in love, but same-sex marriage is forbidden within the Royal family (so non-royals can be in same-sex relationships).<br/>Both are engaged with two Princesses from oversea Kingdoms, the union meant to unite the two Kingdoms, mainly in trade.<br/>When their families find out about the affair, all Hell breaks loose. And it seems like it took an even darker turn this time, one that has no happy ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wonderous World of wTF- [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Romeo and Juliet but it's a oneshot so we're ruining it like they ruined Les Misérables in the musical adaptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This isn't following every single even that happens in Romeo and Juliet<br/>nor will I write like Shakespeare<br/>that takes<br/>like<br/>way too much work<br/>and I barely take an hour jog every day.<br/>So like....<br/>ye</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tHERE WILL BE DEATHS<br/>THEY DO DIE<br/>JUST WARNING YOU<br/>THAT HAPPENS</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>